Saint Seiya Moon
by Amaya-chan07
Summary: Athena has always been the hope for mankind with the help of her Saints. Now she will be joined by the Goddess of Moon Serenity, true name Serena, along with her court to join the Saint to protect the planet they love so dearly. Sorry that is short.


"Hi! my name is Amaya and this is my partner Miyuki"

"Hello" Miyuki waves

"Just to let you know **Saint Seiya Moon** is actually Miyuki's story **not** mine, she tells me the story and I write it down, why? Because she's lazy to write it herself" says Amaya

"It's true" said Miyuki

"Ok let's start, we do **NOT** own Sailor Moon or Saint Seiya, this is all for fun and for our love for these anime" says Amaya

"Enjoy!"

* * *

 **Prologue**

While the galactic wars was beginning sponsored by Saori Kido from the foundation a young Saint named _Seiya_ was in Greece trying to win the **Bronze Armor of Pegasus** from Cassios. "You have each fought nine warriors and won every time out of one thousand-twenty-four warriors you are the only two who kept winning, and now it's time you fought each other. The winner will be given the sacred armor of Pegasus and become the Saint of Athena" announced the Pope of the Sanctuary.

"The armor of Pegasus!" exclaimed Seiya "I have come all the way to Greece to win that armor!"

All of a sudden Cassios hits Seiya and falls face down on the floor, and the fight beings as Cassios exclaimed "The armor will be mine!"

Meanwhile in the distance of the arena two dark figures are shown, and it seems to show two female's "It's seems like the battle has finally began" said one of the female's.

"Yes it's seems that once he's won the armor our true objective will begin" said the other female.

"How can you be so sure Seiya will win?" questioned the first female with a smug.

"Since when do you doubt my power" answered the second female with a small laugh.

"It's seems like your power may be failing you for sure".

They both look down to see Seiya being held down by Cassios by his waist, then later a female Saint with red hair was yelling how unfair Cassios is being and saying Seiya wasn't ready "It's not his fault Marin, Seiya was stupid to let him sneak up on him like that. Go ahead my Cassios" yelled a green hair female Saint. And then one of the female's closed her eyes "It's not over until a winner is announced" she said, "Yeah, you're right" said the other female. They continue watching the fight, at first Cassios seems to be winning but Seiya bite's Cassios ear off "AHHH! SEIYA YOU BASTARD!"

"Well it seems Seiya is full of surprises" said the smug one.

The fight continues until Seiya yelled a move called the Meteor of Pegasus and with that he defeated Cassios. While the Pope announce Seiya the winner one of the female's replies "It's seems like your prediction came true".

"It seems so" said the other female.

"Well we better contact our ally in Japan and tell her the plan is in motion and to get Luna to find the _Scouts_ , the _Princess_ and the _Silver Cristal_ " said the female.

"The Golds Saints already know they have siblings, which is good for us since our only clue to identify our allies is that each Scouts is the younger sibling of the Gold Saint" explained the other female.

"I wonder why she sent a message to the Gold Saints and the Pope sine the memories of these girls were sealed away?" questioned the female.

"I've been wondering the same thing, but for now let's not question her since she is the one who awakened us and unsealed most of our memories" replied the other female.

"Let's make sure our own brothers don't find us, now is not the time for a cheesy family reunion" said the female.

"Are you sure is that? Or are you avoiding a certain Saint?" winked the other female.

"T-That's n-not relevant!" W-We just don't need interference with our mission!" she explained while slightly blushing.

"If you say so" said the other female "Well anyway this is where we part ways, your mission is to go to Japan to make sure everything goes well" she explained.

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming too?" the female asked.

"I need to stay here, I predict something is wrong here at the Sanctuary, the waves has been uneasy lately" explained the worried female.

"Yeah, the wind has been uneasy lately" said the other female.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, as children we used to come here on holidays, so I know my way around so I won't be detected, and besides most of the Saints know us so it won't seem to suspicious in my human form" said the female.

"Alright, once we discovered the identity of our princess I'll let you know what our next course of action will be" said the other female.

"Alright, even though we serve our princess, we will also aid the **Goddess Athena** , considering she is our princess _older sister_ " said the female.

As one of them begins to leave, she looks back "Please be careful Michi" said the female, "You always worried to much Haruka" said Michiru "It's ok, I'll be fine"

Haruka looked at her friend one last time and departs, but before she departs "And if I see him, I'll tell him you said 'Hi!' "says Michiru.

Haruka nearly trips and sweat drops and just keeps walking straight until she's no longer visible. Michiru looks at the Sanctuary and signs.

"Well let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

"You think it was good? Will they like it?" Miyuki asked

"I'm sure they will" said Amaya with full confidence

"Ok, you better start watching Saint Seiya or else you won't understand the situation" said Miyuki

"I will don't worry" said Amaya "We won't make any promises, we will update a new chapter when we can, cause me and Miyuki go to the same university and we both got **triple** homework so don't expect a new chapter so quickly"

"Follow, Fav, and review if you want this story to continue" said Miyuki.

"See you soon!" both girls said making the peace sing


End file.
